dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Strength/4
THIS GUIDE IS CURRENTLY 63% COMPLETE - Introduction The Ecaflip is a devastatingly powerful class. It has the versatility to accommodate to any of the four elements while boasting a powerful spell to attribute to each one. While the main element that would be the obvious choice for a new player would be Strength, more experienced players will begin to notice that spells like Topkaj and Bluff prove to be extremely efficient when the correct build is formed. However, for our build, Strength will be the way to go, because we all just love our big numbers, right? Fair word of mention that this particular Ecaflip guide is more devoted to leveling earlier on and then PvP at higher levels, as in the end, PvP is what we have left with in our hands! Soft Caps Placing your stats anywhere else besides for strength for this build would be a complete waste. Chance is a Bluff stat and the undermined one next to Agility, which while is useful for dodging situations and critical hits, also has rather meager soft caps. Intelligence is useful only for the Intelligence Ecaflip and is not helpful at all for the Strength variety for the reason that it would increase the heals on Heads or Tails and All or Nothing. In a nutshell, all points go into strength, and scrolling should be applied for strength, wisdom and then agility, in that particular order. Spells Main Spells Optional Spells Spells NOT to invest Spell Capital Into It's obvious that some spells such as Bluff or Topkaj should not be leveled, but I think I should take heed to mention a few specific spells that you should avoid temptation to level, as many novice Ecaflip players make these mistakes. If you have several Scroll of Spells, then feel free to level these. However, for our purposes and this build, they aren't worth spending points on. Stat Point Guide Every point goes into strength. You can deal with low HP until later on. In the more moderate levels (110+), equipment tremendously increases your HP, making that mediocre boost in vitality a complete waste of points. Remember that each and every point in strength increases your damage by 1%, making every single characteristic point invaluable. Skill Capital Attribution "Novice" (Levels 1-47) "Apprentice" (Levels 48-100) "Journeyman" (Levels 101-142) "Artisan" (Levels 143-200) Equipment & Gear Notice! With equipment and gear I will try to be as realistic as possible, assuming you do not have a high level already that can purchase rhetorically incredible gear. This means, I will not be putting items like Gelano into the chart, etc. Also, I will be emphasizing more on +range gear later, as you will notice. It also will try to accommodate to Wisdom to make leveling a little bit easier. I will also not be listing the Terrdala Set, due to the fact that the entire set requires a PvP rank of level 4 or higher. This is simply a guideline; feel more than welcome to change where you see fit. "Novice's Gear" (Levels 1-36) "Novice's Gear" Total Stats "Apprentice's Gear" (Levels 37-48) "Apprentice's Gear" Total Stats "Experienced Gear" (Levels 49-80) "Experienced Gear" Total Stats "Journeyman's Gear" (Levels 81-101) "Journeyman's Gear" Total Stats "Artisan's Gear" (Levels 102-126) "Artisan's Gear" Total Stats "Pro's Gear" (Levels 127-142) "Pro's Gear" Total Stats "Moowolf Gear" (Levels 143-168) "Moowolf Gear" Total Stats "Endgame Transition Gear" (Levels 169-198) "Endgame Transition Gear" Total Stats "Endgame Gear" (Levels 199-200) "Endgame Gear" Total Stats Frequently Asked Questions Heads or Tails Q. "Heads or Tails is a terrible spell! When I cast it, it always does really weak damage. How can I make it stronger?" A. The spell was really designed to progress with your character. Unlike other classes, when you initially get this spell, it proves to be extremely ineffective and almost completely useless. For starters, I recommend using +damage gear earlier on to make the best of the spell, switching to high strength numbers (400+ overall) in the 50+ level range. You'll see the best of this spell at around level 101, where the level 6 version opens up the maximum damage by a huge amount. Q. "How come my Heads or Tails heals so much when I cast it? What's the deal with that? Sometimes it heals up to half of what I do!" A. You have either some +Intelligence gear or +Heals gear. Players most commonly see this problem while their Ecaflip is still wearing an Young Adventurer Set or a Gobball Set. The reason behind this being that both sets can equally give as much Intelligence as Strength. This effect will go away as you gain more purely strength gear, such as the Green Scaraleaf Set. Q. "Someone told me that Heads or Tails heals more with the 1.27 update! What a stupid nerf!" A. It wasn't a nerf, and it doesn't heal more than before; at least not to enemies. The changes made to the spell Heads or Tails made it a more viable technique for Intelligence Ecaflip users, as the spell now heals more HP to allies. The amount healed to enemies has remained the same as pre-1.27 Heads or Tails. Felintion Q. "Someone told me that Felintion isn't worth leveling... should I level it or keep it at level 1?" A. Honestly, I don't see why you wouldn't want this leveled. I mean, it deals knockback, HP draining, and has decent damage. The only downside to it is that is has a range a little bit worse than Strengthstorm. I'd level it; it's helped me in plenty of situations where I was about to die. Update 1.27 Notice: With the new spell animation of Felintion (along with a snazzy new spell icon), the spell can now be used on mounts as well. This opens up the opportunity for avid Felintion specialists to also be mounted! All the more reason to level it. Q. "Where can you get this spell? The NPC in the Ecaflip Temple no longer sells it!" A. You can learn this spell in exchange for one Ecaflip Doploon with the Dopple Trainer, Ricardo Peule. Repercussion Q. "Useless spell. Lasts for like, three turns before it runs out." A. First of all, smart aleck, that wasn't a question. Second of all, at level five of the spell, it has a three turn cooldown and lasts five turns. In that sense, you can stack quite a few Repercussions if you use it at every possible casting. Missing one casting of this spell will ruin the "Repur Timer", and thus, you will not have as much HP stacked as you would have desired. Rough Tongue Q. "What is the point in raising a Fire attribute spell when my Eca revolves around Earth-based damage?" A. Simply put, when combined with Clover, you should easily be able to get this spell down to 1/2 Critical hit. With a twelve turn duration, the -Range on this spell can easily render a range-dependent opponent unable to damage you from afar. Summoning Claw Q. "My Kitten just attacked me! Ahrg!" A. With many complaints that the Kitten was overpowered, Ankama decided to nerf it not by weakening it, but by giving it the AI of a Chafer. Not that you should be using this spell anyways; I never recommended it. Feline Spirit Q. "Why shouldn't I level this spell? It does so much damage!" A. The thing about Feline Spirit is that while it deals an incredible amount of damage (the most out of the Ecaflip arsenal), it has that nasty side effect of sometimes dealing an equal amount of damage (not taking resistances into account) to yourself. Obviously, at very high levels, this damage can be very substantial (more than 400 in most accounts). This spell is more useful for players with large Earth resistance or for lower level PvP combat where the damage proves to out-damage most. The other bad part about this spell is its poor range of one. The class belt increases this to two, but in most cases, this still proves to be meager. Notice: To satisfy the countless people inquiring on this, yes, Feline Spirit is a very powerful spell, and although it can damage you greatly and has meager range, it is a situational technique that can save you in the correct occasion. It won't happen often, but it can come down to the point where Feline Spirit is your best bet. To those who desire to level this spell, it can take in the place of spells like Reflex in the skill capital attribution chart. PvP Elements Q. "How come when I attack this opponent my damage is so low?" A. There are several reasons which can attribute to this happening. The first is that the player has a tonic from Pandawa which boosts his or her resistance in choice by 5%. The next is that they may be wielding a shield. For our sake, the shields which we are pitted against are the Terrdala Shield, the Sadida Shield, and the Amakna Captain Shield, all which boast considerable Resist Earth or Resist Neutral. Finally, there is natural resistance, which you can see in the player info box. Note that if you ever see a non-strength character using an Earth Bwak, they are either really, really stupid, or they raised it to +20% Resist Earth. Most likely the latter of the two, but I wouldn't be surprised of the first. Q. "What is the almighty question that I should be asking myself when facing an opponent?" A. The answer to that is, "What is the HP difference between myself and my opponent?" If the answer is that you are ahead of your opponent by 100HP, the goal is to widen that gap until you have a surefire victory. If the gap between you and your opponent is that he or she has 300 more HP than you, then your goal should be to close that gap, then widen it again so that you are the one with more HP. PvP Strategies The Ecaflip class, some would say, has grown to become one of the most versatile and PvP-worthy classes. The fact that it could accommodate to almost any situation, along with their arsenal of powerful short to still damaging long range spells make them effective in nearly any fight. Below are some strategies against any and all classes. Ecaflip versus Pandawa The Pandawa is an interesting adversary. This class is known to be pretty much just as versatile as the Ecaflip. Noteworthy difficulties when battling this combatant is the Spirit Bond spell which summons a Pandawasta. While it also has Agility which most likely surpasses you, it can also put you in a state known as Weaken, which will render you unable to utilize your CC combat. Strategies which work well against a Pandawa include out-ranging him or her, as lower leveled Pandawas (of the non-Intelligence and Agility variety) are less likely to have decent range. The Karcham + stand next to Pandawasta technique used by many Pandawas is rendered useless by Feline's Leap, so don't forget you have that at your arsenal. Just beware of Stain users, who can easily dispel most of your status buffs. Also remember Pandatak, while requiring LoS unlike Playful Claw, still can hit through one/two tile barriers thanks to its increased AoE range. Ecaflip versus Eniripsa The hammer types are very dangerous, since they can deal considerable damage whilst being able to heal. These are the types which usually must be worn down before delivering the final blow. Those of the wand variety are much more simpler to defeat, taking into account that you have a moderate amount of agility while boasting the spell Cawwot (spell), and that they aren't using a non-LoS weapon like Unreal Wand. The strategy against wand users should be to position yourself next to them and then placing a Cawwot behind yourself. Assuming they are unable to dodge you, they no longer can CC you either, as Frightening Word is disabled thanks to your Cawwot. Remember that unless you are battling an Agility Eni, you can pretty much out-range him or her (assuming they do not have Perfidious Boomerang. Chance Eniripsa will be draining life from you like you to them with your Felintion, but most will lack heals due to the Chance development, so therefore you take them down like any other class normally. They should still be handled with caution, as the higher leveled ones have been able to mix in a decent amount of Intelligence with their sets to be able to heal while draining health from you. Keep in mind that Vampiric Word has modifiable range. Ecaflip versus Iop Battling an adversary that is directly in your damage par class and even higher in some cases can be challenging. Many Iops can gain considerable range and hit around corners after obtaining their spell, Sword of Iop. If you have any large obstacles with short width but still block LoS, use Playful Claw to your advantage. Thanks to the 1.27 update, you can now also go straight up to an Iop and CC without getting destroyed by Iop's Wrath. Just be careful when dealing with tactical Iops who cast Iop's Wrath before heading into confrontation. Dealing with Intelligence Iops, realize that their main means of damage has a range that only just beats Felintion, so play smart when facing them. Most will have enough AP to cast Jump and Strengthstorm in the same turn. Do not think you can lock them with the Cawwot method, because Blow allows them to push you to the side, opening up for a surefire quick death. Take notes that their other means of damage, Cut and Sword of Fate can reduce your MP or hit from an infinite range in linear, matching it par with your Playful Claw. Agility Iops at mid-tier levels will be quite difficult to beat. Tanking two Celestial Swords will be a huge blow to your health points, and running away is difficult when your opponent can easily dodge roll you, can Jump, Intimidation, Blow and is most likely to have 5MP. If your target isn't smart enough, take in a few hits from a long range with Heads or Tails before getting in close for CC hits or Claw of Ceangal. In this tense, it's a race to kill the Iop before you get steamed. If you run too low on health points and the Iop is one tile too far from your MP range, take use of Felintion and hope they spend AP navigating to you so that you can tank a single Celestial Sword. As for the Chance Iop, handle with care. Sword of Judgment will eat you. Haha, just joking (maybe). Ecaflip versus Sacrier The Sacrier proves to be one of the most worthy of adversaries. Behind their staggeringly colossal amounts of hit points, their insane field manipulation prowls, and their powerful ability to invoke several hundred stat points via taking damage, they can be troublesome in several aspects. The Strength Sacrier is dangerous for the primary reason that they have a huge weapon selection in choice. Sacrier's Foot can deal a great deal of damage while reducing your agility simultaneously. Thankfully, however, not a great deal of this old school build will have preposterous amounts of agility themselves, meaning you should be able to still dodge them whilst your own agility hasn't debuffed below zero. Agility Sacriers have been denoted to become one of the most fearsome adversaries. While they hold the tremendous amounts of HP like all Sacriers, they will most likely be able to dodge lock you, hit you from a range via use of Moon Hammer, whilst still being able to greatly harm you through use of air-based damage. If you have geared yourself properly and retain a great deal of +range, then you should be able to overtake them from a distance. In due time, you will be cornered, no matter the map, but take whatever time you can to stay out of linear range. Attraction always proves to be difficult to escape from. If you stay out of their linear range, then you only need to worry about any summons they send your way, Moon Hammer, and any attempts to get to you through means of spells such as Cooperation and Swap. Thanks to update v1.27, the Chance Sacrier has become much more viable than before. Dissolution is a rather powerful water-based skill which deals damage to any target directly adjacent to the Sacrier, and then stealing half of what was dealt. Fury is also going to stack damage nicely while dealing a fair amount in an area of effect. Try not to stand close to them or surround them with allies/summons, lest you feed them HP. Other than that, they have no real ranged attack to strike you with. Be wary that intense Fury users may be backed up by a multi-elemental weapon such as the Gobball Royal Sword, Cheeken Axe, or Zoth Warrior Axe. The newly introduced Intelligence Sacrier, wielding the mighty attack Absorption, has also been introduced as a worthy adversary with update 1.27. The attack hits for fire damage, and similar to Dissolution, will absorb half the damage it deals. The difference between the two, besides for the element, being that Absorption deals ranged damage, and only targets one cell. Now keeping in mind that with an update the Nailed Thongs merely increased the range of Absorption by two and no longer allow the range to be modifiable, you only have to worry about keeping at a safe distance since they can no longer snipe you out from preposterous distances. General strategies for dealing with all Sacriers include playing the field manipulation game with them, keeping a reasonable distance apart from them, staying non-linear as to avoid Attraction, refraining from summoning lest it is used as a stepping stone to reach you via Cooperation, avoid close combat as much as possible, and closing/widening gaps, whether it be damage or distance. Keep your powerful knockback tools handy when facing them. Felintion will knock them back two cells while damaging and healing yourself. Fate of Ecaflip can EASILY turn the tide against any Sacrier. With limited MP, it becomes very difficult for them to get close to you. When you fight a Sacrier, it should be well kept in your mind an important question that you should continuously ask yourself throughout the battle: "How many hit points am I between myself and this Sacrier?" Take for example the use of Felintion. For example, doing 300 damage with the spell and healing yourself for 150, you just closed/widened the HP gap by 450 and the distance gap by 2! Sacrier Tactics: Visual Aid ''Diagram 1A: "This is the general hiding technique by most classes when behind a decent cover which blocks line of sight. Notice how close to the edge I am."'' ''Diagram 1B: "The Sacrier can first cast Cooperation on you, switching him or her into said cover, and then moving you into the clear open."'' ''Diagram 1C: "From there they can simply used Attraction on you, bringing you right next to them and right into close combat range."'' ''Below Image: "The result after 6AP or 7AP. Varies depending on spell levels of Cooperation and Attraction."'' ''Below Image: "Dissolution hits from all four adjacent tiles next to the Sacrier, possibly inflicting heavy damage and then healing the caster for half. Dissolution only costs 4AP."'' ''Below Image: "Punishment still retains potential power. As a matter of fact, it is more deadly now than before. The reasoning? It is much easier to get from 0%HP to 50%HP than to 100%HP. Although more difficult to reach maximum opacity on the damage, it is still easier to maintain HP towards the center than towards maximum or minimum."'' ''Diagram 2A: "Fate of Ecaflip, potentially the most powerful spell in the Ecaflip arsenal, can deal a huge range of damage, knock back the target by several cells and reduce their MP stat by 1 value for up to 7 turns. This effect can stack, quickly rendering the enemy motionless.'' ''Diagram 2B: "This would be the effect of one critical hit from Fate of Ecaflip. The gap between you and your target has been widened tremendously after 5AP."'' Leveling & General PvM Strategies This is a very straightforward leveling guide. Obviously there are many more places to train per leveling tier, but I simply pointed out what may work well, as these are general leveling locations for many. At higher tier levels, you may find that the best mode of leveling will be via dungeons. Dungeon bosses will always offer gratuitous amounts of experience, and souling the boss will give you a second shot at more drops and more experience. Another alternative for a fast daily fix in experience is fighting training dopples. Just make sure to accept the quest from any of the Dopple trainers that gives you a tremendous XP boost after defeating all twelve of them. The last option for experience is the Head hunter quest, since as an Ecaflip, you should be able to handle pretty much any enemy. Here is a link to the general Leveling guide. - THIS GUIDE IS CURRENTLY 63% COMPLETE -